Fistigons
The Fistigons are custom-made, weaponized gauntlets created by Chase and Victor Stein. History Conception designs the Fistigons]] Chase Stein designed the Fistigons as bionic prosthetics relying on myoelectric sensors and able to fire powerful light beams. In 2017, Stein completed the designs and was ready to manufacture a first prototype of the gauntlets.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion First Prototype Chase Stein quickly went from design to real product, especially since he and his friends had witnessed a ritual sacrifice perpetrated by their parents, as Chase counted on the Fistigons to protect himself and others from the PRIDE if it turned out that they were actual criminals. working on the Fistigons]] In order to further the fabrication, Chase went down to his father's lab in the Stein Mansion. While he was building his first prototype, Victor arrived and found his son in the lab. Victor gave a quick look to the first Fistigons and dropped them on the ground, much to Chase's disappointment. However, Chase was surprised as his father actually expressed enthusiasm at Chase's idea and asked his son to develop his idea so that they could work on it together.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Together, Chase and Victor successfully elaborated a functional prototype of the Fistigons.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Field Test uses the Fistigons for the first time against Darius Davis]] When Chase Stein was informed of the Kidnapping of Alex Wilder by Gert Yorkes, he decided to take the Fistigons to help to rescue his friend. Chase quickly arrived to the place where the other Runaways were confronted by Darius Davis. Chase then gave the Fistigons their first trial, firing two powerful light beams at Davis who was projected several meters away. However, when he high-fived Nico Minoru with the Fistigons still activated, Chase himself was thrown back by the gauntlets. Chase later took the Fistigons back to the Stein Mansion's lab, where his father asked him whether they had worked. Chase simply told him that he had been target practicing with quite encouraging results, much to Victor's satisfaction.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis In the Wrong Hands While sitting alone in his lab, Victor Stein discovered that his time machine, which he thought was not working, displayed a message coming from a future version of his son Chase, who apologized to him and begged him not to take the Fistigons. wields the Fistigons against Chase Stein]] Later, as Chase was working on the Fistigons, Victor had an anger outburst and claimed that Chase was not allowed to be in the lab without him. As father and son began arguing about who had really contributed to make the Fistigons, they ended up fighting each other. As he had been punched by Chase, Victor picked up the Fistigons and fired at his son with it, causing Chase to be thrown back through a window. Victor then prepared to shoot at Chase again, but before he could do so, Janet Stein shot him from behind.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction wearing the Fistigons]] Members of the PRIDE soon arrived to help Janet and keep Victor alive. Robert Minoru took off the gauntlets from Victor. Later, as Jonah had arrived as well and ordered Janet to sacrifice herself in order to revive Victor who was clinically dead, Minoru decided to give his own life instead and put on the Fistigons, threatening to shoot at anyone who would try to stop him. Once Tina Minoru destroyed one of the Dematerialization Boxes, rendering Robert's sacrifice impossible, Robert put back the Fistigons in the lab.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Fighting PRIDE prepares to use the Fistigons]] In prevision for the Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site, Chase Stein took the Fistigons with him, which was discovered by his mother Janet Stein when Jonah asked the PRIDE whether they knew where their children were. Once the Runaways entered the site, Chase used the Fistigons to fry the control systems of the Nemo Industrial Drilling Machine used to dig a massive hole on the construction site, thus stopping the drilling.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday attacks the PRIDE with the Fistigons]] However, the Runaways were soon confronted by their parents. When Dale Yorkes shot a tranquilizing bullet at Old Lace, who accompanied the Runaways, Chase interpreted it as a true declaration of war and fired the Fistigons at the PRIDE. However, the blasts were not able to penetrate through the energy shield created by Tina Minoru's Staff of One. When Jonah joined the fight, Chase ran away with his friends, leaving only Karolina Dean to fight Jonah. The ensuing confrontation resulted in a massive energy electromagnetic outburst which deactivated the Fistigons.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Stolen prepares to attack Old Lace with the Fistigons]] The Fistigons were stolen from the Runaways by Mike on a Bike, who took advantage of Chase Stein briefly falling asleep to take gauntlets. He then threatened to fire at the Runaways to keep them at bay while they were chasing him. Once he distanced them, Mike returned to his place and, in the next morning, began shooting at random targets with the Fistigons. The noise alerted the Runaways who were sleeping nearby, and they rushed to Mike to take back the Fistigons. However, Mike once again got away by threatening to shoot at them. Still, the Runaways kept pursuing him up to the hills near Griffith Observatory and Mike, having been attacked by Old Lace, eventually agreed to return the Fistigons to the teenagers.Runaways: 2.01: Gimmie Shelter Repaired for Practice practices with the Fistigons]] Due to the Fistigons having sustained damage, Chase Stein had to repair them, but could only do so once he and Gert Yorkes found a way to restore power in the Hostel.Runaways: 2.02: Radio On Once brought back to their full potential, the Fistigons were used by Stein for a training session in which the Runaways wanted to improve their team fighting skills. Stein used the Fistigons to shoot a dummy, which accidentally caught fire due to the energy unleashed by the gauntlets. He then fired at Nico Minoru so she could practice some defensive spells with the Staff of One. However, she failed to activate her shield on the second time, causing her to be violently knocked back. uses the Fistigons to repel a dumpster]] Stein later used the Fistigons against Geoffrey Wilder during the Rescue of Alex Wilder, projecting him several meters away from Alex Wilder so the other Runaways could reach him and take him with them.Runaways: 2.03: Double Zeros He also took the Fistigons with him during the Chase of Topher and fired to repel a dumpster Topher was throwing at the Runaways. However, he accidentally failed to properly control its trajectory and redirected the dumpster onto the car where Yorkes was, forcing Topher to save her and be heavily wounded in the process.Runaways: 2.05: Rock Bottom Upgraded Version attempts to rescue the trapped Gibborim]] Chase Stein later upgraded the Fistigons to implement new laser systems on them, which would add the capability to pierce and cut through hardened materials.Runaways: 2.06: Bury Another He attempted to put this new feature into practice in the PRIDE Construction Site, trying to cut through the shell of Jonah's Ship to release the Gibborim trapped beneath the surface, but he failed to accomplish this task before Jonah arrived, soon followed by PRIDE as well. During the ensuing battle against Jonah, Stein fired at him with the Fistigons. Although the blast was blocked by Jonah's powers, it was enough to distract Jonah, enabling Stein's father Victor to throw an Anti-Gravity Device on the spaceship.Runaways: 2.07: Last Rites The Fistigons were later used by Stein to break through the door of the Black Box, where Molly Hernandez was held captive by corrupt Detective Flores.Runaways: 2.09: Big Shot New User The Fistigons were left behind at the Hostel by Chase Stein while he escaped from the mansion which was being besieged by AWOL's strike team. They were reclaimed by Alex Wilder, who threatened to use them on AWOL after the Runaways captured him. Enraged at the idea that AWOL had made his girlfriend Livvie suffer, Wilder held the Fistigons right on AWOL's skin to torture him and claimed that he was willing to kill him. Nevertheless, he was stopped by Karolina Dean and Molly Hernandez. Horrified by this loss of control, Wilder briefly took off the Fistigons to devise an escape plan. fires at the strike team with the Fistigons]] Wilder then prepared to use the Fistigons on the strike team as he wanted to ambush them by letting them storm the Hostel and attacking them from afar. However, due to Nico Minoru passing out, he and Dean were forced to retreat, taking Minoru with them, and Wilder fired at the strike team to cover their escape, although he failed to actually hit an enemy and only caused damage around them.Runaways: 2.10: Hostile Takeover Wilder took the Fistigons to the Yorkes Residence for the Rescue of Gert Yorkes and Chase Stein. He admitted to Dale Yorkes that he was not really skilled at manipulating the gauntlets, making him much more dangerous with such a weapon in his hands, which caused Yorkes to calmly take a step back from him. Later, Wilder was granted full ownership of the Fistigons by Stein, who had decided to return to his parents and left the Fistigons on Wilder's bed.Runaways: 2.11: Last Waltz Wilder wore the Fistigons during a meeting between the Runaways and Stein, who had joined PRIDE, calling it a safety precaution. Once the meeting was over and the Runaways were attacked by PRIDE Drones, Wilder attempted to shoot them down with the Fistigons, but the gauntlets failed due to the drones disturbing all electronic devices nearby.Runaways: 2.13: Split Up Capabilities *'Energy Blasts': The gauntlets fire orange concussive beams that repels targets, sending them flying through the air. They are stated to have the potential to shoot drones out of the sky. Although they were powerful enough to throw Chase Stein several meters away when Victor Stein attacked his son, the blasts could not penetrate a shield created by the Staff of One. *'Laser Beam Emission': After upgrading the Fistigons, Chase Stein was able to emit a powerful stream of lasers, which could cut into Jonah's ship. *'Anti-Gibborim Blade': In preparation for a confrontation against the Gibborim, Chase Stein added a hidden blade covered with a material able to inhibit Gibborim powers to the right-handed Fistigon. Appearances Trivia *In the comics, the Fistigons were metal gauntlets with built-in flamethrowers created by Victor Stein. The gloves allowed the wearer to mentally shape the produced flame into any form the wearer desired. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Gauntlets Category:Runaways (TV series) Items Category:Runaways (TV series) Weapons Category:Runaways Equipment